


Break

by YlvaUllsdotter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choose Your Winchester, Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Reader Insert, Real Person Insert, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, beka - Freeform, impaladreamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: You need a break, and your favorite Winchester is happy to help.





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Beka ([@impala-dreamer](https://impala-dreamer.tumblr.com/)) asked for a comfort drabble, and I slapped this together on my phone in about an hour.

His arms wrapped around you from behind and he kissed the top of your head.

"Hey, baby. I've got a surprise for you," his deep voice rumbled, his breath making a strand of your hair tickle your face.

"Ugh, you know how I feel about surprises," you sighed. "Especially now, with everything I have to do."

He came around the couch to face you and took your hands in his, the warmth of him completely enveloping them. With very little effort, he pulled you out of your seat and into his arms.

"You'll like this one, I promise," he told you, his voice a rumble in his chest where your face rested. "Besides, you need a break."

He gave your hands a gentle squeeze before pulling you with him along the corridors of the Bunker. You followed, only slightly miffed at being pulled away from the tasks you had been immersed in, without really paying attention to where he was taking you.

"Here," he said when he came to a stop outside yet another standard Bunker door.

You shrugged, mostly wanting him to get on with whatever he had planned so you could go back to what you were doing.

He smiled and pushed the door open, revealing what must have been one of the many unused bedrooms. That was not what made you gasp in surprise though. Every flat surface held lit candles - the room smelled of vanilla - and the bed was made up with clean white sheets that were barely visible beneath fragrant red rose petals. The nightstand held a brown glass bottle and a stack of towels.

"What is this?" You looked up at him, brow creased in confusion.

"A break," he said with a soft smile.

He took your hand again and led you into the room, closing the door behind the two of you. At the foot of the bed, he stopped and faced you, pulling your flannel off your shoulders. It slid the rest of the way down your arms and you let it fall to the floor behind you. His hands slid back up your arms, barely touching your skin. They reached your shoulders and continued down your back. Reaching the hem of your t-shirt he gathered the fabric in his hands then pulled it up and over your head. You lifted your arms when the fabric tugged on them, letting him remove the shirt completely. 

Looking into your eyes, still with that small soft smile on his lips, he sank to his knees in front of you. Deft fingers undid the button and zipper on your jeans, the sound of the zipper loud in the otherwise silent room. His hands, large enough to cover your hips the heat almost burning against your skin, pushed the fabric down, caressing your legs all the way. His hair brushed your belly when he leaned in to help you step out of the jeans. You rested a hand on his shoulder when balancing on one foot, feeling his hard muscles beneath the layers of his clothing. Finally, he slipped your socks off one by one.

Before he stood back up, he slid his hands up your legs, letting them rest on your hips while he placed a light kiss just below your navel. Your fingers brushed into his hair, scratching lightly along his scalp.

Once he was back on his feet, he helped you lie face down on the bed. The rose petals felt velvety soft against your skin and you let out a deep sigh at just lying down. Determinedly, you pushed all thoughts of boxes, packing, and moving to the back of your mind, the resolutely closed a door on it.

The bed dipped when he joined you, still fully dressed. He knelt across your thighs and you felt him shift before you saw his hand grabbing the bottle. From the sound of him rubbing his hands together, you guessed there was oil in the bottle. A subtle scent of lavender reached your nose and you could already feel yourself relaxing.

His hands felt hot against your back when he touched you, the oil letting him slide them easily over your skin. He kept his touches gentle, even when his skilled fingers sought out the knots in your muscles. He worked each one carefully until you felt like you were about to become one with the mattress beneath you, your eyes sliding shut on their own.

He kept going while you floated in a sea of relaxed bliss, feeling only his hands on your skin and not a thought in your mind.


End file.
